Birthday Suprises
by Rashida091
Summary: It's Diana's birthday


**Disclaimer - The 4400 does not belong to me I'm just a fan**

Birthday suprises - One shot Tom/Diana pairing please R&R enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Diana's birthday and she woke up to a lovley sunshine coming through her bedroom window a few moments later she was greeted by Maia who bought her a suprise breakfast in bed. Diana smiled at the young girls effort and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace.

"Thank you sweetie" Diana said.

A couple of hours later Diana's phone rang

" Hello " Diana greeted

" Diana, it's Tom "

" Hey Tom "

" Happy birthday, I was wondering if you would like to come out with me for some lunch "

" Sure that will be nice I would love too" Diana replied secretly overjoyed... she always blushed whenever she saw him and had a secret crush on him for a few months.

" I called April and asked if she could babysit if you said yes and she agreed "

" Ok I'l let Maia know "

" Pick you up in an hour ? " Tom asked

" See you then, bye "

"Bye "

Diana headed towards her room to get ready

There was a knock at the door and Maia went to let April in

" Hey aunt April "

" Hey my sweet, how you doing "

" Good "

" Great, I got loads of games for us to play and I got a new video game _I heard you thought video games were fun_"

"Cool!" Maia cheered with delight

Diana came back out from her room ready and had small chat with her sister until Tom arrived

" Hi Tom, come on in " April said as she opened the door

" Hi April "

" Hi Maia, Is Diana ready?"

" Hi Yeh I'm ready " Diana said coming out from the bathroom where she was applying her make up and turning to April

" I promised Maia she could have a pizza and ice cream today " Diana smiled at her daughter

" Of course, have a good time "

" Bye "

As Tom and Diana drove towards a cafe to have lunch it started to pour down of rain and then to really top it off the cafe was packed almost wet they found a seat

" I have your birthday present here" Tom said pulling out a chair for her and went to sit across from her

Tom handed Diana the present Diana opened it and found a gold diamond bracelet and Diana was speechless

" Tom I ... "

" You like it? "

" I love it "

" Good, because I love you "

" You _what_? "

" I've wanted to tell you that for so long " Tom confessed " I just did'nt know how you'd react"

Tom misunderstood Diana's silence for her finding a way to let him down but infact she was moved almost to the point of tears

" Tom " Diana said

" It's ok if you dont feel the same way if you feel arkward I .. "

" No I don't, I am however going to take you home " Diana said

" Right " Tom said getting up and they both headed back out to the car. Whilst they were in the car Diana was admiring the new braclet on her wrist thinking it cost a fortune

As they pulled up back at Diana's house Tom looked a little arkward too

" Come inside Tom " Diana said

Here we go Tom thought as he and Diana walked back up to Diana's appartment the brush off speach

As they walked in Diana found a note from April saying she took Maia out for a movie and pizza instead and she and Tom went into the living room

" Say it again Tom "

" What " Tom asked

" What you said , how you feel about me "

" I love you, really love you " not knowing what she'll do but he did'nt have to think much more as Diana started kissing him quite passiontly before pulling back

" I love you too " she said " "I've felt the same way for a long time too I love you so much it hurts "

Now Tom was speechless his heart caught in his throat he went over to her and kissed her again and she kissed him back both happy ...and relieved their feelings were finally both in the open.

Without breaking their kiss Tom picked Diana up and laid her on the couch ... not going all the way but they both did'nt want to rush but it was a long time before they were done and they both enjoyed it

End

**A/N** - Hope you liked it. Please Please Review Thanks !


End file.
